White Dogs and Black Flames
by Shadow-Seeker-13
Summary: Rin has gotten herself in trouble and his saved by a strange demon from Sesshomarus past. But she gets Kidnaped and this demon stays around,what does Sesshomaru find out about his past. . .& what are these strange feelings.
1. Finding Rin

**ShadowSeeker:** _Thank you for reading my Fic everybody! Regretfully I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in it. ( cries, I do in my dreams) But I do own Keimei, and all my other original ideas in the story! And to all those Sesshy-kun's fan I wanna here some whoop whoops!_

* * *

Bad Meeting

(Chap. #1)

* * *

"Lord Jaken Lord Jaken, come look!" A little girl about eight was jumping around in a giant field full of flowers, taking in their wonderful scent. She had fairly messy long black hair, with a small ponytail sticking out one side, happy little brown eyes,. . . of course her famous little smile, and her short trimmed checkered kimono that she always wore. She had picked a big hand full of small stemmed flowers, and taking a vine wrapped them together, but suddenly she looked up hearing her name being called. "Rin! Rin! Where are you!" The girl jumped up. . . but playfully stumbled back down again, "I'm over here Master Jaken!" Walking toward her over some rocks came a small toad demon, coming up to about her chin. He had a beaky like mouth, large bulging eyes, and his skin was totally green. He wore dark green kimono pants and tan shirt. . .but the most awkward thing about him was the staff he carried with him. It had two heads mounted at the top, one of an old man and the other a younger woman. . .. Their necks stretched out down the staff reaching the bottom. (The Staff of Two heads.) He gave her a disapproving look, "Rin what have I told you about running off on your own. . .Lord Sesshomaru might not want to leave you behind. . .but believe you me. . . I WILL!" Rin ran up to him with a big grin, then with a giggle she held up a flower and blew it's small seeds into his face, "race you to the forest!" The little toad gave her a death glare before racing off after her, "Rin! wait up you don't know where Lord Sesshomaru will be waiting for us!"

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles away in a tall oak tree sat a sleeping shadow. Today had been an extremely boring day. However much this shadow hated everyone and everything it now wished it had something to do, with a sigh it hauled itself up into a sitting position, pulling out a katana that was hanging at its hip, and started to wax and sharpen the blade. The demon stopped taking a break, looked out at the darkening sky, then suddenly as if answering it's call a high pitched scream echoed through the woods, and a weak demon aura suddenly lit up. But the shadow had already sped off in that direction.

* * *

Rin let out an ear splitting scream as she was flung backwards by a large snake demon. The demon slithered up to where Rin was sitting, holding a small gash in her right arm. "Finallyssssss. . .a human morsel for me to feed on, don't worry pretty, it won't hurt to much. That is after the poisen setssssssssssss in", it said with a little smirk as it's long sticky tongue wrapped around her frail neck. As it was slowly lowering it head down upon the small Rin, the demon let go and screamed in pain. "Staff of Two Heads!", there standing with fire blowing out from his staff stood Jaken. The demon swung around and slung it's tail around in anger hitting Jaken square in the chest, knocking him unconscious. Then with a satisfied smirk turned back to the defenseless Rin. "Poor littlesssssssssss girl has no on else to protect herssssssssss." Rin then let her anger and fear come out, taking a small gathering knife her Lord Sesshomaru had given her to gather berries, she plowed it into the demons eye. The giant snake screamed in pain and anger letting Rin drop to the ground. Rin started got up and tried to run away but didn't realize the snakes tail coming up behind her seeing as how she was to scared to look back. Then with another scream the snake again had her in his scaley grasps. He tightened his hold to where Rins vision started to go blurry.when his fangs got just above her head she let out one final scream then fainted, but as the darkness took hold of her she could have sworn she heard the demon yell out. But that could have just been a dying wish.

* * *

Rin sat up holding her head, " what happened. . .am I dead?" She looked over to her side, what was left of the demons body was laying there. . .diced into tiny tiny pieces. But. .now looking past that she saw the killer. There was somebody kneeling down cleaning the blood off their katanas on the grass, but they wore a black cape covering their entire body, and a hood covering there face. Rin was snapped back to reality when the stranger stood up and started walking away. "Wait",she yelled. The stranger stopped and looked back at her. Rin slowly walked up, "Please. . .will you please accompany me and Lord Jaken. . .to meet Lord Sesshomaru?" The stranger looked over at the unconscious Jaken. . .then started to walk away once more. But Rin did not give up on it, "please will you just accompany us that far. . .you can leave us afterwards...? If we get attacked again I don't know what we would do...?" the stranger stopped and looked at the small girl that was almost in tears. . .then nodded a yes. Rin jumped up and down with excitement, "yes yes this will be fun you'll see, that it will!" The stranger walked back over to the girl, and put a gloved finger on Rin's lips, then took it off and shook their head. Afterwards they walked over and draped Jaken over their shoulder. Rin took a drink from a nearby stream, then they were off.

* * *

Miles away from where Rin and the others where, sat a great Dog(wolf) demon, his muscle toned body sat under a weeping willow, waiting patiently for his followers to arrive. He had Long silver whit hair that at its longest came down to past his knees, with a face carved from cold stone with violet streaks on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead , he stared out with his amber eyes at the clover covered field laid out in front of him. With an annoyed, sharp intake of breath he rested his head against his long tail in which stretch all the way around his shoulder, and flowed out behind him. His mind began to recollect over the following week. He had set off looking for any trace of Inuyasha, but the main thing that was on his mind was. . .normally he could pick up that half-breeds stench from miles away. The whole reason he had set off in the first place was to try and find him, but then his mind flashed over to that priestess that Inuyasha always had with him. . .from what information he had gathered sometimes the half-breed go's to her time for a while, he liked that thought because that meant that no one had gotten to kill him before he had, and then the evidence led to sometimes he loses Inuyasha's scent when he goes human on one night every month. But then there was always the possibility that Inuyasha had actually traveled far enough that he couldn't pick up the scent anymore. . . but that was highly improbable. But sense he couldn't find a defiant answer to his problem he let his mind drift to another matter. Where Rin and jaken were? They were a day late already. . .he wasn't worried, he a full blooded respectable demon would not bother himself over the possible death of a slave toad demon and a puny human girl. But no matter how much he told himself that he would stay non the less because when his thoughts wondered over to Rin, he always remembered that bruised little face with the one missing tooth. But his thoughts were totally diminished from hearing a small voice call out his name. "Lord sesshomaru, where are you Lord Sesshomaru." But its wasn't just Rins and Jakens scent he smelt coming over the hill there was another one that had the strange scent of a unknown demon then he saw him. . . Walking with Rin at his side and jaken slung over his shoulder. Sesshomaru approached, death glare plastered on his face as rin ran up, "Lord Sesshomaru, I made you a present!" Rin ran up and pulled the flowers out she had collected. Sesshomaru gave Rin an icy stare, "Rin why did you bring that stranger with you?" Rin looked hurt but answered, "He saved us from a demon and agreed to accompany us this far, but then leave."Sesshomaru glanced up at the hooded figure, "remove your hood. . .Keimei." Rin heard a woman's chuckle then gasped as the figure removed her hood. Standing there infront of them was a woman with a beautifully carved stone cold face, showing Blood red, icy cold eyes, but where the white was supposed to be was just a lighter shade of red, she had a slenderly shaped figure, small figurine pointed ears, and black claws that showed like they had energy pulsing into them.. She walked steadily closer to Sesshomaru wearing a cocky little smirk showing one of her fangs. Sesshomaru looked down icily and grabbed her by the neck. Even though Keimei stood only to mid chest next to Sesshomaru she showed to much confidence in her features. That was the moment in which Rin noticed why. Keimei had drawn one of her Katanas and had it pressed against Lord Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru squeezed slightly causing a little blood to drip from Keimei's neck, but as he did this Keimei put a small amount of pressure on his side so that he to had a small amount of blood trickled from his side. Suddenly Sesshomaru let her go from his grasp, and she had put away her sword. Sesshomaru now wore a smirk on his handsome face, "it's been a long time Keimei. . .fifty years to be exact." Keimei smirked again as she followed Rin with her eyes as the little girl ran off following the butterflies. Yes. . .fifty years, sense the fight with the panther tribe, to bad they escaped, no thanks to your fathers loyal followers! They all ran away when we needed them most, the only ones who did even the least bit of damage to the cats was You, Kaley and I!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "I never asked for help from you and the other demons. You and the others were indebted to my father. . .but you all ran." Keimei was now shaking with anger. ., "How dare you. . .how dare you. . . you Stupid dim-witted. . .MUTT! Kaley gave her life in that battle. . . and I did not run away. . I was one of the very few who stayed and fought!" Rin was now running back to the two hearing there voices start to take an anger to them, when she walked over the hill expecting Keimei to be her on her way by now, but what she saw confused her Sesshomaru was pointing his sword at Keimei and Keimei had drawn her katanas to meet his attack. But Rin started down the other side of the hill. Tears now streaming down her face, "No please Lord Sesshomaru. . .Keimei, don't fight please!" But Rin was not what Keimei and Sesshomaru were looking at, A strong demon aura had just appeared out of no where. . .right behind Rin. A strong wind suddenly picked up around the two demons as a very strong scent started to come through. . .Naraku! Seshomarus' eyes started to turn crimson, claws tensing at the ready. Keimei just stood there confused Narakus' demons swung around from the side, dagger in hand speeding towards the two companions, Keimei finally saw what was happening and attacked taking five out where they stood. Sesshomaru however was racing towards the demon puppet of Naraku that had just appeared, ripping out the heart and watching it dissolve. At seeing their leader fall the demons retreated. Keimei sheathed her weapons and started to walk over to wear Rin had taken refuge, the wind picked up enormously out of no where, when she heard a scream she ran to where Rins' scent was, but only to watch a giant feather with a woman on it holding an unconscious Rin take off into the sky. Sesshomaru jumped up trying to tackle the woman only to get knocked off course by a random demon, in which he slaughtered in seconds. But when he was finished Rin was gone and in the sky far away.

* * *

**ShadowSeeker: **_So how was the f__irst chapter you guys? Okay I know the end is little corny but come on I tried! I hope you liked it, and Please all of you review. sigh and if you must flame. please do so. cries_


	2. working together part 1

**Setting off**

**(Chap.#2 part #1)**

**

* * *

ShadowSeeker: **Well I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last one! Wow I feel like I'm not putting enough words in this. . .words words words. .la la la. . .ok I think that's enough.evil grin. . .glomps Sesshomaru and never lets go!oh yeah I do not own Inuyasha.or any of the characters in Inuyasha. .but I do own all my ideas in the fic. . .crys...I want to own sesshomaru..

* * *

Sesshomaru and Keimei had made camp that night to wait and plan, oh and waiting for Jaken to wake.

* * *

Keimei was the first to awaken. "Rin, Rin!"She jumped up but no matter where she looked she couldn't find her. She looked over to where Sesshomaru and Jaken lay still on the ground. Jaken seemed fine but Sesshomaru seemed to be having a hard time breathing. "The miasma must have had a greater affect on him than on me." Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a small red blotch on Sesshomarus' side, "so even the mighty Sesshomaru bleeds."

* * *

_(Sesshy-kuns POV_)

I stood up and for the first time noticed that my chest was bare and feeling a small twinge on my left side looking down I saw that someone had bandaged my small wound, "what a waste of time."I look at my surroundings and found Jaken still laying on the ground, but Keimei was no where to be found. "Must of ran away again, damn fool." "Fool am I then, remind me not to bind your wounds ever again.", Keimei was walking forward with her hands full of fire wood. Sesshomaru now narrowed his eyes at the demon, "again I never asked for your help onna." Keimei stood up from piling the wood and looked him straight in the eyes, "no your right but at the time you had no objections seeing as how I was conscious and you were not." She then lowered her hand and igniting the wood in black flames muttered, "beside it looks like we will regretfully become teammates for the next few days."

* * *

**ShadowSeeker:** Ok I'm sorry I know it's really really short but I have a reason theres 3 parts to this chapter. . .it made it eaiser for me. .plz don't kill me! 


End file.
